Mentía
by tutivale
Summary: Haruka y Michiru han terminado, todo parece ir bien, pero ¿que ocurrirá cuando se reencuentren y una de ellas venga acompañada? Un Songfic


_Escuchaba la canción "Mentía" de Miranda! y se me ocurrió hacer un fic... bueno, como saben los personajes no me pertenecen y etc etc... en fin saludos y espero que les guste!_

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que todos se graduaron de la escuela, y hoy en la noche se reunirían todos los amigos para un reencuentro como siempre solían hacerlo, pero esta vez algo distinto ocurría, era la primera vez que Haruka y Michiru llegarían por su cuenta. La pareja más consolidada que cualquiera de ellos podía decir que habían conocido, habían acabado su relación de cinco años hace un par de meses. Los motivos, ninguno lo sabía, pero ambas decían estar perfectamente, y que habían terminado en buenos términos. Fuera como fuera, sería un acontecimiento verles a cada una por su lado. Todos se conocían desde pequeños, y desde ese entonces esas dos chicas eran inseparables. Fue en preparatoria, cuando descubrieron realmente sus sentimientos y comenzaron una relación amorosa. Esa noticia no sorprendió a nadie, pues en el fondo siempre lo supieron y se hicieron a la idea de las dos juntas, incluso sus padres. Si, para todos, a pesar de no ser de lo más común, eran la pareja perfecta.

-"vamos! Es que acaso no me vas a contar porqué de la ruptura"- preguntó Seiya una vez más.

-"ya te lo dije, se volvió rutinario y ambas necesitábamos nuestro espacio, simplemente no funcionó"- respondió calmada la rubia.

-"que simplemente no funcionó? Debes estar bromeando"- volvió a insistir.

-"ya, dejemos de hablar del tema, ya está cerrado. Ahora cada una seguirá su camino y estamos bien, si? Así que ya basta"- dijo deteniendo el auto en el semáforo.

-"está bien, está bien… no seguiré. Pero cuando lleguemos, los chicos no podrán evitar hacer preguntas y solo te preparo"

-"jajaja, ya te lo dije, todo está bien"- su amigo le miró un poco incrédulo, simplemente no podía creer la soltura de sus palabras. Cuando se juntaban todos los chicos siempre bromeaban de que primero se acabaría el mundo antes de que ellas terminaras, y ahora que había sucedido, el mundo seguía, y ella muy campante.

-"y dime, que harás si Michiru llega acompañada?"- preguntó para ver su reacción. La chica le miró con rostro confundido y luego una sonrisa.

-"Michiru? No lo creo, no me ha contado nada… sería absurdo"- el semáforo cambió de color y la bocina del coche de atrás le recordó que debía avanzar.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al lugar donde se reunirían, un local donde ellos estarían en un sector privado. Ambos bajaron del auto y entraron, encontrándose con sus antiguos amigos.

-"chicos!"- exclamó la siempre efusiva Serena al verlos entrar.

-"pero si es bombón"- dijo Seiya sonriendo extendiendo los brazos, pero la chica le esquivó y fue a saludar a la rubia, dejando al chico en tal posición solo. –"pero que mal educada, tu no cambias"

-"ni tú tampoco"-dijo haciendo una mueca infantil al chico, siendo respondida, dejando a todos los presentes suspirando por sus infantiles actos. Todos se saludaron de manera muy cariñosa, se encontraban casi todos los amigos y algunos con sus respectivas parejas, pero aun faltaba un integrante para completar el grupo, y cosa que notó la rubia.

-"y Michiru?"- la pregunta incomodó a todos, pues no sabían cómo reaccionar frente a la ruptura.

-"debe estar por llegar, hace un rato me llamó y me dijo que venía en camino"- dijo Setsuna.

-"te encuentras bien?"- preguntó tímidamente Mina, lo que todos querían saber pero no se atrevían a decirlo.

-"si, estamos bien ambas, así que no tienen que preocuparse"- dijo calmada, sin perder aun la costumbre de hablar en plural.

-"pero que fue lo que pasó"

-"Serena… no seas imprudente, eso es algo que no nos concierne"- reprochó Rei, sumándose a la cabeza de Darién asintiendo.

-"es cierto Serena, por más que nos muramos por saber, si no nos quiere contar no podemos obligarla… pero quedara en la mente"- las palabras de Mina no fueron exactamente de reproche, pues realmente su curiosidad le mataba.

-"jajaja, calma chicos, de verdad no es nada. Nos dimos cuenta que nos iría mejor solas que juntas"

Como Seiya, todos no podían creer la tranquilidad con la que se tomaba la situación la siempre impulsiva Haruka. Después de unos minutos, y después de dejar de lado ese tema, volvieron con las conversaciones de siempre, recuerdos, risas, planes, hasta que la integrante que faltaba se asomó llegando. Todos voltearon a ver la reacción de Haruka, y luego a la de la chica para comprobar si realmente iba todo tan bien como la rubia lo describía. Y efectivamente, el saludo entre ambas fue de lo más normal y espontaneo, como si nada hubiera pasado, amigas como siempre.

La verdad es que cuando entró y la vio en medio de todos conversando, su corazón realmente se aceleró. Se había puesto ese atuendo que siempre le encantó. Pero ella sabía disimular muy bien, y así lo hizo con el saludo, que fue respondido con naturalidad por parte de la rubia, quien a veces olvidaba que aun no seguían juntas, y tenerla cerca le hacía sentir como siempre de bien. La ruptura fue un gran cambio para ambas, pues darse cuenta de que la persona con la que te veías por el resto de tu vida, tal vez ya no resultaba ser 'aquella'. De cierto modo querían recobrar todo lo que perdieron, tanto tiempo habían sido solo una, que necesitaban recuperar su identidad y libertad. Además el darse cuenta de eso les había traído problemas en su relación, notando cada defecto y agrandándolo, seguir solo traería dolor y terminarían odiándose. Tal vez debieron escuchar a todo el mundo cuando les aconsejaban no irse a vivir juntas tan jóvenes. Pero en fin, ya todo estaba hecho, y cada una seguiría con su vida.

-"y como te fue en tu audición? Ensayaste mucho para ella"- le preguntó a su ex amante mientras bebía de su vaso.

-"lo recordaste, bien gracias"- dijo sonriéndole.

A los ojos de los chicos todo parecía ser igual, esa familiaridad, las bromas, como si nunca hubiesen terminado, se trataban como siempre. Volver a verse las dos cara a cara, después de la ruptura, les hizo recordar lo cómodas que se sentían con su presencia, y por momentos recordar sus momentos. Pero al parecer a la chica le costaba más trabajo olvidar que a su ex rubia, eso o fingía muy bien. Después de aquel día en que decidieron separarse, la chica, a pesar de estar de acuerdo con la situación, no pudo más que llorar días enteros al sentir esa gran ausencia, y le costaba recobrarse, pero ya era momento de que lo hiciera, pues la rubia parecía ya lo hacía bien. Le vio riendo con los chicos mientras lo pensaba, pero su celular sonó.

-"aló?... si… está bien, voy enseguida a la entrada"- Haruka le vio mientras cortaba la llamada. –"enseguida regreso chicos, voy a buscar a alguien y vuelvo"- dijo antes de salir apresurada del lugar.

-"oh… escuchaste eso Haruka? Fue a buscar a alguien"- le comentó Seiya mientras la rubia aun estaba mirando la puerta por donde perdió de vista a la chica.

-"no hables estupideces Seiya, debe ser una amiga"- respondió dándole un codazo con la mano que sostenía el vaso.

Se dio vuelta para dejar su vaso en la mesa cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta a su espalda, y vio la cara de asombro de sus amigos quienes todos miraban a una misma dirección. La rubia volteó, cuando se encontró con la chica acompañada de un chico alto, ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro.

-"vaya, es muy guapo"- escuchó a su lado como Mina le comentaba a Serena en voz baja.

-"chicos, les presento a Alex, un amigo"- dijo la chica presentando al nuevo invitado.

El chico saludó cordialmente, pero al momento de estrechar la mano con Haruka, sintió como la rubia lo hacía más fuerte de lo normal.

-"Haruka Tenoh… mucho gusto"- dijo sin soltar la mano, el chico miró un tanto confundido la reacción de la rubia, pero respondió igual.

-"esto va a ser interesante"- le dijo Hotaru al oído a Setsuna, provocando una sonrisa asintiendo.

El chico resultó ser encantador, y todas las chicas reían con sus comentarios, incluyendo a Michiru, la rubia frunció el ceño. Además de ser guapo y social, resultó ser muy intelectual, demostrándolo al momento de dar su opinión en temas de contingencia cuando Taiki o Amy comentaban algo.

-"ah… así que eres deportista…"- preguntó la rubia, estirando la mano fingiendo no recordar su nombre.

-"Alex"

-"claro… si, Alex"- asintió.

-"si, practico rugby y natación… creo que el deporte es muy positivo para estar en forma en cuerpo y alma"- la rubia hizo una mueca y bebió de su vaso.

-"y es muy bueno, a veces Alex me va a buscar a mi casa por las mañanas y vamos a nadar juntos "- acotó Michiru.

-"me imagino, debes nadar como toda una sirena"- dijo sarcásticamente la rubia, acompañado de una sonrisa. La chica le vio con un rostro de sorpresa y reproche, mientras el chico no sabía que responder a esa broma que dejaba ver la mala vibra.

-"y dinos Alex, que haces?"- preguntó Setsuna para alivianar tensión.

-"bueno estudio medicina y paralelamente trabajo en los negocios de mi padre"

-"todo un chico serio"- bromeó Seiya

El chico sonrió al igual que Michiru. Haruka movía sus ojos de un lado al otro, como viendo un partido de tenis a cada palabra de uno y la respuesta del otro, luego tomaba otro sorbo. La rubia trataba de encontrarle un defecto haciéndole una pregunta que lo dejara mal, pero a todas respondía quedando mejor. A los ojos de todas las chicas parecía el hombre perfecto, por supuesto menos a los de Haruka. Todos seguían conversando y riendo, pero la rubia solo se limitaba a observar.

-"es mi idea o Haruka se ve molesta por algo"- comentó Serena a Darien.

-"si que no te has dado cuenta, eh?"- respondió al notar lo despistada de su novia.

-"que cosa?"

-"estás siendo testigo de una clásica escena de celos de ex novio… bueno, ex novia en este caso"- dijo Mina al escuchar la conversación.

_Digámoslo que se sienta en la piel  
aquella noche nada salió muy bien  
quisiste dar un paseo con él  
que mala idea hacerlo donde yo esté.  
No nos tenemos ni un poco de amor  
y sin embargo esto no se termino  
y ahora pasamos de mal a peor  
y si hoy te veo con él los mato a los dos._

Al transcurso de la noche el cambio de trato de la rubia a la chica fue evidente, con indirectas que estaban comenzando a enfadar a la chica. Después de un rato la rubia bajó a buscar ella misma otro trago a la barra. Demoraba mucho, cosa que llamó la atención de Michiru, por lo que con una excusa también bajó. Haruka se encontraba en la barra cuando a su lado llegó la chica. La rubia le vio y luego volvió a voltear al barman.

-"que haces aquí?"- preguntó la rubia mientras recibía su vaso.

-"vine por unos tragos para mí y Alex"

-"todo un caballero, deja que vengas tu por ellos"

-"yo insistí"

-"oh, claro… deberías pedir un tequila, ya sabes lo que te sucede cuando lo bebes"- dijo mirando a otro lado. La chica se sonrojó inmediatamente al saber a qué se refería con lo del tequila. Cuando estaban juntas, Haruka le bromeaba acerca de eso cuando en una ocasión ella se emborrachó con eso y dejó salir su lado más 'salvaje'.

-"de que hablas?"- preguntó molesta.

-"o me vas a decir que eso no es lo que quieres, si es que ya no lo has hecho"

-"a veces puedes ser una verdadera idiota"- habría querido irse, pero aun no le servían sus vasos, por lo que se limitó a darle la espalda.

-"y… ya lo besaste?"- preguntó después de un silencio.

-"cállate, no quiero hablarte"- seguía sin mirarle.

-"bien"- tomó su vaso y se fue, dejando a una enojada chica.

Ambas volvieron por separado al grupo nuevamente. En el transcurso de los minutos nada había cambiado entre indirectas y comentarios. El lugar comenzó a encenderse y a estar con más gente. En el primer piso estaba la pista de baile que estaba llena.

-"Michiru, que te parece si vamos a bailar?"-le propuso el chico.

-"claro Alex, vamos"- respondió tomándole la mano.

Haruka les siguió con la mirada hasta que bajaron.

-"mmm… celosa?"- preguntó Seiya.

-"no digas estupideces… Mina, quieres ir a bailar?"

-"claro"

Ambas bajaron, la rubia buscó con la mirada a la pareja, una vez que la encontró tomó a Mina de la mano y se situaron cerca de ellos. Haruka solo se movía por inercia, pues su atención estaba a cada uno de los movimientos de la pareja que bailaba a unos metros. Frunció el ceño al ver como el chico posaba su mano en la cintura de su ex, y más aun al notar como ella no le hacía reclamo. La chica volteó encontrándose con el molesto rostro de la rubia y la espalda de Mina bailando. Al principio se sintió intimidada con la mirada, pero luego sonrió para sí misma cuando notó lo celosa que estaba, continuó bailando. La rubia les seguía viendo, mientras solo sus pies se movían.

-"ay Haruka Tenoh, tu no cambias"- de pronto escuchó decir a Mina.

-"ah?"- volteó hacia ella sin entender.

-"si estas celosa, solo dile"- dijo con una cómplice sonrisa.

-"de que hablas, yo no estoy celosa"

-"claro, entonces porque lo único que has hecho toda la noche es observarle y tratar de molestar a ese guapísimo chico"

-"no es tan guapo mina, exageras como siempre. Crees que Michiru piense lo mismo de él?"- dijo cambiando el tema rápidamente.

-"jajaja… claro, no estás celosa… creo que volveré arriba, no puedo bailar con una pareja que no me presta atención"- la chica se disponía a ir cuando la mano de la rubia la jala.

-"disculpa, ahora si tendrás toda mi atención preciosa, tendrás a la mejor pareja de baile"- bromeó coquetamente, recibiendo una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

_Es un decir, no es literal  
pero quisiera hacerlo en realidad  
los celos ya son para mí  
algo difícil de llevar._

Michiru estaba ocupada bailando con su hábil pareja de baile cuando notó como ahora bailaba su ex amante con su amiga. Cuando ellas estaban juntas, a la rubia le encantaba coquetearle y Mina siempre respondía, y la verdad eso no le ponía celosa, pues confiaba en ella y en su amor que le profesaba, pero ahora eso no era un respaldo, y de pronto la idea de que pudiesen pasar más allá de un simple coqueteó se le cruzó por la cabeza como algo posible. Frunció el ceño. El baile de ambas rubias se había vuelto bastante sensual, bastante para su gusto. Por una razón más allá de lo razonable decidió hacer lo suyo con el chico que tenía al frente.

La rubia estaba realmente entreteniéndose, cuando volvió su vista a la pareja, cosa que la dejó perpleja, al ver como ahora la chica bailaba con el sujeto, de la manera en que hace unos mese lo hacía solo con ella. Sintió ardor en el rostro cuando chocó su mirada con la de ella, que le veía como si nada.

_-"ahh no…"_- pensó la rubia, y posó sus manos en la cintura de su amiga para continuar bailando más cerca de ella, muy cerca, además de que Mina le seguía el juego haciendo lo mismo. La chica observaba sin poder creer lo que veía, un poco más y la besaba, estaba yendo muy lejos. Más se sorprendió con la mirada que le dedicó a la distancia, llena de satisfacción y victoriosa, acompañada de su sonrisa ladina.

-"_pero que infantil"_- pensó molesta mientras ponía sus manos en el cuello del chico.

Así se llevaron por más de cuatro canciones, con intercambios de miradas retadoras y tratando de aumentar cada vez más la apuesta.

-"eres buena bailando Haruka…"- dijo su acompañante, luego se acercó a su oído. –"… pero no buena disimulando los celos, si no te apuras el chico realmente la besará"

Haruka se alejó un poco para verle confundía, mientras su amiga le guiñaba coquetamente el ojo con una sonrisa y se retira, dejándola sola en la pista. La rubia voltea a la pareja que sigue bailando, y al ver como el chico tenía intenciones de aproximarse a su ex novia, se acercó.

-"Michiru… siento interrumpir tu baile pero alguien preguntó por ti"

-"ah? quien?"- preguntó confundida.

-"y yo que sé, por allá"- indicó a cualquier lado.

-"voy y vuelvo Alex"- dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico.

-"claro, te esperaré arriba"- dijo amablemente, tanto que le fastidiaba a la rubia.

-"muy bien, quien me llama"- dijo la chica una vez en el lugar indicado.

-"no lo sé, se habrá ido… no lo recuerdo"- dijo desinteresada, a lo que la chica alzó una ceja, empezando a entender.

-"nunca nadie me llamó, verdad?"- la conocía muy bien.

-"tal vez si, tal vez no… tal vez me equivoqué"

-"ay por favor Haruka, madura, si?"

-"te gusta?"- dijo repentinamente

-"que?"

-"te gusta ese chico?"

-"eso no te concierne"

-"vamos, cuéntamelo, como amiga"- dijo con un tono no muy amigable.

-"y para que quieres saber eso"

-"sabía… te gusta no? por eso invitaste a 'don perfecto' a que te acompañara hoy"

-"te molesta?"

-"no, en absoluto, no tendría porque"- dijo aun con el ceño fruncido.

-"ahora aclarado el punto, puedes volver a bailar con Mina"

-"mmm…. celosa?"- dijo con una sonrisa al notar que lo había logrado.

-"de Mina, nuestra amiga? No tengo de que"

-"siempre la he encontrado atractiva, me pregunto si…"

-"eres una idiota"- dijo molesta al notar sus intenciones con esas palabras. –"ahora permiso, Alex me está esperando"

-"que pretendes Michiru"- dijo cerrándole el paso.

-"déjame pasar"

-"de verdad te gusta?"- insistió arrinconándola contra la pared, poniéndola nerviosa.

-"que es lo que tu pretendes con este jueguito infantil Haruka Tenoh"- dijo ya arrinconada ahora alzando la mirada.

-"eres una tonta si te gusta"- dijo acercándose.

-"y porque?"- respondió manteniéndose firme.

-"porque una persona como esa te aburrirá con su manera de ser… tu no buscas eso"

-"y que es lo que se supone que busco, ya que lo sabes todo"

-"buscas a alguien que pueda seguirte en tus metas…"- se acerca paulatinamente. –"…que sea tan libre y sin ataduras como tú, que no le importe los demás de cuando a locuras se trata, que no le importe nada más que no seas tú y… esa persona"- dijo deteniéndose a centímetros de su boca.

-"eres una tonta"- susurró ya teniendo su aliento muy cerca al suyo.

-"tú también"

Sus respiraciones se agitaron, y se veían directamente a los ojos, con una mescla de emociones, mientras su conciencia y lado racional parecían haberse dormido. Sus respiraciones eran tan agitadas, con un dejo de excitación, que se dejaba ver con el movimiento de sus pechos. La distancia fue casi nula, la vista de ambas se enfocó a sus labios, la mano de Haruka tomó la cabeza de la chica.

_Mentía cuando te decía  
quédate tranquila corazón  
nos separaremos en términos buenos  
vuelvo con mi vida soy buen perdedor.  
Y ahora te sigo a toda hora  
tengo que saber con quién estás.  
No es nada positivo y se vuelve adictivo  
y yo pensé que a mi no me podía pasar._

El sonido de un vaso al caer a un par de metro de ellas les hizo detenerse y dar cuenta de lo que hacían. Se separaron, y tranquilizando sus respiraciones miraron como un hombre reclamando y maldiciendo por su vaso derramado. La rubia desvió la mirada y posó su mano es sus labios, impactada por su reacción y por lo que había estado dispuesta a hacer hace unos segundos, mientras que la chica se fue.

-"estás bien Michiru? Luces agitada"- dijo el chico una vez que ella volvió a su lado.

-"s-si, es que… subí rápido las escaleras, es todo"

-"y quien era?"

-"ah?"- preguntó confundida.

-"quien te buscaba"- en ese momento llegó la rubia, quien le evitaba con la mirada, pero cuando le veía de reojo chocó con la de la chica.

-"nadie en especial… fue solo un mal entendido"- dijo viendo a su ex amante que le veía con seriedad.

_Quiero tenerte conmigo otra vez  
y si te tengo sé que te dejaré.  
Hay algo en ti que nunca aguantaré  
y es eso mismo lo que me hace volver.  
Quisiera verte y parar de pensar  
con quien estuviste la noche anterior.  
Yo tengo que poder disimular  
verte con otro y no tratarte peor._

Siguió el transcurso de la noche, risas, baile, alcohol e intercambio de miradas algo tímidas. Haruka se sentía confundida, no entendía su reacción, creía estar bien con la relación que tenía ahora con la chica, era buena, mucho más de lo que podían decir otras parejas que rompían, y se sentía bien sola, como descubrir un mundo nuevo de relajo y diversión. Pero entonces porque de pronto sintió que la necesitaba? Le dieron ganas de estar esa misma noche como antes estaba con ella, y ser ella la que estaba a su lado rodeándole con el brazo y no 'don perfecto'. Tomó otro sorbo de su vaso. No, tal vez lo que sentía era un simple sentimiento de posesión, como un niño que quiere jugar con su viejo juguete que había dejado de lado, cuando es otro niño quien lo usa en ese momento. Esa reacción producto a su falta de madurez en comparación a la de la chica. Sí, eso era, y debía ser justo con ella y comenzar a ser responsable con sus actos. El último sorbo fue más largo, dejando el vaso vacío.

Bajó y buscó a alguna chica para bailar, no le tomó mucho encontrarla. Iba con toda una intención de conquista, todo parecía perfecto, la chica respondía a todas sus insinuaciones, Haruka Tenoh estaba en las pistas, pero por algún motivo miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con la chica al lado de Alex, viéndole de reojo. Eso detuvo toda intención de continuar, fue como si de un segundo a otro se le quitaran todas las ganas que tenía hace un momento de conquista. Se excusó con la chica y se retiró a la barra. Una vez ahí intercambió miradas con una sensual chica. La invitó a un trago, lo acepto, Haruka Tenoh retoma. Coqueteo, insinuaciones, ya estaba todo dicho, solo faltaba el momento de acción, la chica se le acercó, cerró los ojos para recibirla, pero la imagen de Michiru la detuvo. Abrió los ojos, se excusó nuevamente con esta chica y se retiró.

_-"que me pasa, ya basta Haruka, tienes que relajarte… pero se me fueron los ánimos de seguir con esto"_- pensó mientras subía las escaleras.

-"hey campeona, donde andabas?"- preguntó Seiya dándole codazos, insinuándole acerca de sus conquistas. La rubia como de reojo le vio su ex novia al escuchar. Se sintió incómoda y con la necesidad de despejar dudas.

-"nada, solo paseaba abajo, es todo"- dijo algo nerviosa, volvió a ver a la chica, pero ya no le miraba. Suspiró.

Se sentó pesadamente en un sillón apartado, y tomó su vaso para dar otro sorbo. Veía a lo lejos como conversaba la pareja, se sintió tonta por observarles, aun así no dejó de hacerlo. Fijó su atención en ella, y de pronto volvieron a su mente todos aquellos momentos vividos, ese sentimiento que despertaba en ella y que ahora solo le traían nostalgia. A los minutos se sentó a su lado Hotaru.

-"hola enana"- le saludó sin verle.

-"no te ves muy animada, que te sucede"- preguntó su amiga, la más joven de todos, que aun cursaba el último año de escuela.

-"sucede que soy una idiota"

-"ya lo sé"- la rubia le vio con el ceño fruncido, y luego volvió a ver a la pareja para continuar.

-"pensé que estaba mejor sola. Siempre he sabido que aun la amo, y es lógico después de tanto

tiempo y todo lo que hemos vivido, pero creí que era mejor seguir cada una por su lado, y el tiempo diría que lo mejor fue separarnos a tiempo, pero recién ahora, después de meses, me doy cuenta… no quiero estar sin ella"

-"lo sabía"- dijo calmadamente.

-"como que lo sabías?"- volteó ahora a ella.

-"claro, todos lo sabíamos, se te nota demasiado, era solo cuestión de tiempo"

-"que? Pero como es que siempre soy la última en enterarme!"- se cruzó de brazos.

-"porque como lo dijiste, eres una idiota"

La rubia hizo una mueca de molestia y se levantó. Realmente se puso de mal humor, no era primera vez que le sucedía una situación parecida con Hotaru. Recordó cuando recién comenzó su relación con Michiru, la niña le dijo lo tonta que era al no notar los sentimientos de la chica hacía ella que eran tan evidentes a los ojos de todos. Volteó encontrándose con la pareja a la distancia, su humor se puso aun más mal. Le hostigaba ver lo bien que se llevaban y como el chico cumplía con todos los cánones de perfección de hombre ideal.

_Como lo ves, nada cambió  
desde ese día que nos separó  
te seguiré, me humillaré  
por el momento es lo que hare._

Michiru se encontraba conversando con el chico animadamente, junto a Rei y Nicolas. Aun se sentía algo molesta al ver como la rubia estaba bailando con esa chica abajo. Sabía que no debía ser algo que le incumbiese, pero después de lo que sucedió abajo entre ellas, y luego verla con esa chica abajo le molestó. Ella no tenía reparos en admitirlo para sí misma, aun le amaba, a pesar de que estuvo de acuerdo en que acabar su relación era lo mejor, pero es que eso solo le reafirmó el amor que sentía hacia ella, pero también le confirmó que la separación no causó ese mismo efecto en su ex amante. Desde la ruptura se le veía relajada, sin compromiso alguno pero conquistas varias, fiestas, y todo eso acompañado de una gran sonrisa. Sabía que la rubia aun le amaba, siempre lo haría, pero de la forma en la que se guarda el respeto por el primer amor, por lo vivido entre ambas. Finalmente, se quedó amando sola. Pero así era la vida, y como solía decir Lita, nadie se muere de amor. Ya era hora de rearmar su vida.

Vio al chico a su lado y le sonrió, quien le sonrió de vuelta. Lo conoció hace un mes en su Universidad por una casualidad. Desde entonces se volvió una agradable compañía, tanto que era capaz de distraerle cuando solía pensar en cómo su ex novia ya le había superado, sacándole más de una sonrisa. Y debía reconocerlo, hace un par de semanas ya que se sentía atraída por él.

Pero toda convicción se iba al ver como la rubia venía subiendo la escalera. No podía evitarlo, la mirada que sentía en sus hombros le ponía nerviosa, no quería voltear, si lo hacía dudaría. Aun así vio de reojo como Seiya le alentaba con sus conquistas hace un rato, volvió a voltear para dejar de ver. Ya basta, debía dejar de importarle lo que hiciese, es tiempo de hacer de Haruka Tenoh un bello recuerdo, solo un recuerdo.

-"Michiru…"- la chica volteó al chico que le hablaba. –"… hay algo que quiero hablar contigo"

-"claro"

-"pero no aquí... demos un paseo"- tomó su mano y la guió hasta la salida.

La rubia, que observaba todo, pudo ver como el chico la guiaba hacia la salida. Abrió los ojos de la impresión al ver que ya habían salido.

-"y Michiru? A donde iba?"- preguntó inocentemente Seiya.

-"no lo sé… ten esto"- dijo sin prestarle atención, mientras después de tomar al seco su vaso se lo entregó sin verle para luego bajar las escaleras rumbo a la salida.

-"y Haruka donde va"- preguntó confundida ahora Serena al notar cómo se fue la rubia.

-"ay bombón, tu no entiendes nada eh? Es obvio que fue tras esa guapa morena que acababa de salir"- respondió el chico mientras Taiki y Amy se miraban ya sin ser sorprendidos al ver que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría frente sus narices.

Haruka salió del local, y al encontrarse con la pareja muy cerca, se escondió rápido tras una pared. Volvió a ver y la pareja se alejaba un poco, lo suficiente para no permitirle escuchar de lo que hablaban.

-_"demonios!"_- pensó, pero prontó pido ver unos tachos de basura que serían perfectos para estar cerca sin ser descubierta.

Rápidamente se ubicó tras ellos. La chica volteó a ellos al sentir algo, pero no le dio importancia.

-"y bien Alex, porque tanto misterio"- dijo suavemente.

-"Michiru, desde que te conocí esa tarde hay algo que no te dije, y es que ya te había notado desde hace un tiempo antes, y siempre te observaba pasar con tu violín… y es por ello que cuando nos conocimos por casualidad no daba en mi sorpresa y no pude evitar pensar que no fue una casualidad…"

-_" 'no fue una casualidad'… _que bobo" – dijo en voz baja imitando lo que el chico con inspiración había dicho, luego volvió a ver.

-"… y quiero decirte que me gustas mucho, eres una chica maravillosa… y quisiera saber si esto es mutuo"- dijo, mientras a no más de cinco metros, una escondida Haruka no perdía detalle a la reacción de la chica.

-"Alex… la verdad es que…"

–"_anda sirena díselo…. Dile que no"_

-"… tu también me gustas"- dijo sonriendo, contrastando considerablemente con la reacción de la rubia, que miraba boquiabierta a la pareja ante tal respuesta.

El chico sonrió y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, le vio directamente a los ojos, la chica le veía de igual manera, Alex tomó aire y continuó.

-"no sabes cuánto me alegra escucharte decir eso… Michiru Kaioh… te gustaría ser mi novia?"

-"NO!!"- gritó la rubia, pensando que lo había pensado, pero al escuchar su propia voz dio cuenta de el feroz grito que había dado.

_Mentía cuando te decía  
quédate tranquila corazón  
nos separaremos en términos buenos  
vuelvo con mi vida soy buen perdedor.  
Y ahora te sigo a toda hora  
tengo que saber con quién estás.  
No es nada positivo y se vuelve adictivo  
y yo pensé que a mi no me podía pasar.  
_

Inmediatamente, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, tapó bruscamente su boca con ambas manos, pero el movimiento hizo que se cayeran los tachos de basura, dejándola al descubierto. La pareja miró sorprendida hacia donde se provocaba tal bullicio y donde segundos antes se escuchó el grito, encontrándose con la rubia.

-"Haruka?"- preguntó confundida la chica.

-"no… no… no deberían… estar acá afuera con este frío"- dijo nerviosa buscando una excusa para ese descomunal 'no'. –"digo… podrían pescar un resfriado"

-"gracias… pero que haces Tú afuera"- preguntó confundido el chico al no entender que hacía ella también afuera.

-"yooo… yo venía a buscar algo que se me perdió adentro, si… pero bueno, no estaba acá en… en la basura"- dijo esto último sin creer sus propias palabras siquiera, mientras la chica le veía confundida.

La rubia se quedó allí, con una incómoda sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza, gesto que la chica reconocía en ella cuando estaba nerviosa. Se generando un silencio incómodo por unos largos veinte segundos.

-"bonita noche, eh"- dijo la rubia para romper el silencio. El chico seguía sin entender porque permanecía ahí aun.

-"tienes razón, está haciendo frío, deberíamos entrar"- dijo Alex al darse cuenta de que el momento se había arruinado, esperando mejor una respuesta después.

-"claro, vamos"- asintió la chica.

Cuando los chicos vieron entrar a los tres juntos cambiaron su expresión a una curiosa, por saber qué es lo que habría ocurrido allá afuera para que entraran los tres juntos. La noche siguió, más risas, bailes, conversación, y esta vez con intercambio de miradas más intensas que confundían a la chica. El cruzar casualmente su mirada con esos intensos ojos esmeralda le provocaban un escalofrío que recorría su médula. Hace un momento no dudaba en la respuesta que le daría al chico, pero ahora incluso evitaba estar a solas con él para tener que dársela.

La chica se excusó y bajó las escaleras para ir al baño. Una vez allí respiró profundo viéndose al espejo, mientras se refrescaba la cara.

_-"que me sucede, necesito estar tranquila… no tengo nada de que preocuparme…"_

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, que le hizo voltear, encontrándose con Haruka apoyada en ella, mirándole de manera seria. La chica no sabía que decir, y aunque supiera no habría podido, porque la voz no habría salido. La rubia se acercó peligrosamente a ella con decisión, y en un repentino movimiento la tomó por la cintura y espalda y le dio un profundo beso, que fue respondido inmediatamente. El sonido de sus labios jugueteando entre ellos y la agitada respiración que se dejaba salir rompían con el silencio. Haruka la puso contra la pared deslizando su mano por su espalda y la otra por su pierna, poniéndola sobre su cadera, mientras las manos de la violinista jugaban con sus cenizos cabellos. La pasión desbordaba en cada beso y caricia. El aire les faltó, lo que provocó que cortaran el beso.

-"ven conmigo"- dijo aun agitada la rubia. La chica esperó por unos segundos para dar respuesta.

-"pero…"

-"pero nada, olvídate de él y ven conmigo"- dándole otro beso para asegurar una respuesta afirmativa.

Luego le tomó la mano y la guió a la puerta, sacando el seguro para abrirla, encontrándose de frente con un par de chicas que esperaban a entrar, quienes se sorprendieron e impactaron al verlas a ambas que estaban encerradas adentro.

-"envidia?"- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa arrogante y divertida, mientras las chicas les veían aun impactadas. La rubia, aun con la mano sujetada, le guió con rapidez hacia la salida.

Salieron del lugar entre risas, topándose sin que se dieran cuenta, con Setsuna, que reía discretamente al entender lo que sucedía.

-"te lo dije Setsuna, me debes $10"- dijo Hotaru a su lado con una sonrisa de satisfacción al saberse ganadora de la apuesta.

Ambas subieron murmurando de manera cómplice hasta donde estaban todos.

-"chicas, no han visto a Michiru?"- preguntó el chico.

-"si, al parecer se tuvo que ir"- respondió la peliverde.

-"que? Está bien"- preguntó alarmado el chico.

-"estoy segura de que está bien Alex, no te preocupes"- dijo Hotaru.

-"oye, alguien ha visto a Haruka?"- preguntó el recién llegado Seiya.

-"se tuvo que ir"- respondió Hotaru tratando de disimular la risa que le daba la situación.

Se escuchó un colectivo 'ahh' entre todos, que se veían divertidos, Yaten con cara de fastidio entregándole un billete a Mina, Serena viendo confundida a Darien, y Seiya riendo solo. Alex en ese momento empezó a atar cabos, relacionando a Haruka como 'el ex' del que alguna vez Michiru le había mencionado.

-"en fin… vamos a bailar Alex?"- dijo Mina tomándole la mano. El chico suspiró y encogió los hombros.

-"claro"

Haruka manejó a toda velocidad hasta el apartamento de la chica. Entre besos apasionados, que no esperaron a que el ascensor las dejara en el piso correspondiente, aun sabiendo la presencia de cámaras de seguridad, llegaron por fin a la puerta, sin soltar los besos, haciendo más complicado el acertar la llave con la cerradura. La ropa fue quedándose en el camino, y ya en la habitación, solo su ropa interior les acompañaban, pero no pasó mucho cuando ya estaban en el suelo. Solo dos cuerpos desnudos interrumpían la quietud de ese lugar iluminado únicamente por la luna en sus últimas horas.

_No es nada positivo y se vuelve adictivo  
y yo pensé que a mi no me podía pasar.  
No, no me podía pasar._

Los rayos de sol le hicieron abrir sus azules ojos. Le tomó un par de segundos asimilar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y el porqué de su desnudez. Volteó a su lado, encontrándose con el lado vacío de la cama. Levantó parte de su dorso, que cubrió con la sabana. Sonrió con nostalgia. En el fondo ella debía saber que esto sería así, pero aun así no se arrepentía. Paso su pulgar por su labio al recordar la pasión de cada beso. Pero un sonido le hizo salir de sus eróticos recuerdos. La puerta de la habitación abrirse le hizo asustarse.

-"hey sirena, veo que ya estas despierta, si no hacías iba a tener que despertarte yo misma"- dijo la rubia sonriente con una bandeja en las manos con el desayuno.

-"Haruka…"- dijo confundida.

-"claro, la misma… esperabas a alguien más?"

-"creí que tu…"

-"jaja, que mal piensas de mi Michiru… y yo que te traía el desayuno"- dijo fingiendo estar ofendida. La chica sonrió. –"no me volveré a ir sirena… no quiero volver a separarme de tu lado"

-"creí que estabas bien con tu vida de soltera"

-"es cierto… pero me aburro rápido si no estoy contigo"- dijo acomodándose a su lado mientras le robaba un mordisco a la tostada que la chica tenía en la mano.

-"Te amo"- dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su ahora antigua ex amante.

-"es bueno saberlo"

-"Haruka!"

-"jajaja…. Yo también te amo"

_**FIN**_


End file.
